Spare the Children
by randxgirl
Summary: COMPLETED! In a complicated world, with complicated lives, as complicated men, let’s spare the innocent children. **Randy Orton, Paul Levesque, Shawn Hickenbottom**


Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Randy, Paul and Shawn, I, unfortunately can't and never will.

O_h shit! Fuck, fuck, stop crying please… Oh God, please stop… fuck!_ That was all Randy Orton could repeatedly think of for the past ten minutes. Alannah Marie Speno Orton has been wailing non-stop, and Randy had no idea how to calm her down. She was just fed an hour ago, he checked her diaper and she wasn't wet, he had tried rocking, cradling and even singing her nursery rhymes, but nothing seemed to work. Now, Alannah was still in his arms, still crying her lungs out, while he was still in the middle of the men's locker room, still rocking back and forth, still humming random nursery rhymes, still cursing in his mind. There was no way Alannah would hear him curse. _Oh shit! Fuck… fuck… fuck…_

Randy's P.O.V.

It is the silver anniversary of the "big daddy of them all", the grandest stage for any professional wrestler. It's Wrestlemania 25. Each year, this event stands out among the rest, in as not only because it is the culmination of everything that has happened for the year, but also because it has always been a family affair. Everyone brought their family along—their parents and siblings for the bachelors and unlucky-in-love divas, while the more privileged and committed ones bring their wives/husbands and kids along. That is except for a certain Paul Levesque, a.k.a. Hunter Hearst Helmsley, a.k.a. Triple H, a.k.a. The Game, a.k.a. the Boss's Son-in-law. He's a married man, but each year (and even in other pay-per-view events), he brings his parents and his sister and her family along during Mania season. And they get to sit front row during the Hall of Fame Ceremony, by the way. His dad isn't even a hall-of-famer, nor is his grandfather a former WWE superstar. But I won't waste time telling you how much of a politicking asshole he is, because you might accuse me of being a bitter, sourgraping ingrate who's backstabbing the guy who helped launch his career to stardom by including him in a faction as powerful as Evolution. Ha! Yeah right… Whatever! I shone the most when I separated myself from him…Simply put, I don't like the guy, and eversince he got drafted to the B show, I've never felt as good, EVER! Point is, it's Wrestlemania, my wife Samantha decided to pass this year because she isn't feeling all too well, and as the loving husband and father, (I swear, I really am trying…) I volunteered to take our baby girl on the road with me. Sam needs to get enough rest, peace and quiet, while Alannah still needs to be taken care of, and be spared from her mom's sickness. I don't like to think that this choice of mine as an attempt to be a good husband and father was a big mistake, but if she doesn't stop crying, I just might think that. Or… I'm just a useless father.

"Don't you ever do that again! You know my mom hates it every single time I have to say: "Suck it!" I may be 39, but I still get my tushie spanked every time I misbehave!" A loud voice came from the door, which just opened. He seemed a little annoyed, yet he also sounded excited.

"Tushie?! 'Paul Michael Levesque, get down here now so I can spank your tushie!' Oh man!" Said the other equally as loud, while bursting into laughter after a while.

Speaking of the devil… of all the people that could come in… "Uh guys… if you don't mind… could we tone it down just a little bit?" Randy may not like one half of them, but he still needed to stay civil.

"Hey Randy man!" Shawn greeted with a pat on the back of the third generation star, acknowledging his presence for the very first time. "What's up?" On the other hand, Paul simply gave his former protégé a polite, civil nod as a sign of hello. He wasn't dumb. He knew the younger guy didn't like him. A lot of guys didn't.

Meanwhile, noticing a seemingly panicking Randy, who didn't answer his initial question, not to mention the fact that a screaming baby (whom Randy was cradling in his arms) would definitely not go unnoticed, Shawn diverted his attention to the poor angel that Randy was still trying his best to pacify.

"What's wrong with her?" As per "father's instinct", Shawn took Alannah from Randy, and tried his own version of attempt-to-calm-a-wailing-Alannah-down. Randy let out a sigh of relief, which also seemed like a sigh of hope. He's a dad of eight months; Shawn's been a dad for nine years! He must know what to do. To his surprise though, Shawn couldn't make her stop crying. And if he hadn't been mistaken, Alannah was wailing more now than when he held her.

"Has she been fed?" Wondered a confused Shawn. It's the first question anyone would think of.

"Just an hour ago…" Randy replied knowingly.

"Is she wet?"

"No… I just checked…"

Speaking for the first time from where he sat, Paul offered his own insight. "Maybe she isn't feeling well?"

Like you care… As far as Randy was concerned, Paul didn't care about any one else other than himself. Okay, maybe he did care about family and friends, but they all diverted back to him. They're all related to him in one way or another. "Uhm…" After a long pause, an attempt to calm his nerves down, Randy, in his most civil and least irritated tone managed to answer. "I don't think so…"

Standing from the steel chair he's been sitting at for the past five minutes, Paul crossed the distance that separated him from the other two guys and the crying baby. In a monotonal voice, he commanded Shawn to "hand her over", which the older man easily obeyed to.

"WHAT?!?!" Oops… that reaction was quite out of control. But there was no way Orton would allow his first-born daughter anywhere with Levesque. He didn't show fear in protesting Shawn's move, and he was still skeptical about his former "mentor's" intentions with his daughter. There was no way that Levesque cared for his baby. If he only knew… The shorter, yet bigger and older (larged-nose) man just simply couldn't stand the screams from Alannah any longer, because it was too noisy for him. He only thought of himself, that selfish bastard. And before he had fully realized it, the door was already half-open, and his precious eight month old was being carried out of the room by Bastard, Jackass, Asshole Levesque, who was ignoring his every comment, as always.

"WAITTT!!!!!" Randy called as a final attempt. He even rushed his way to the door, hopefully to catch up with them. He tried, only to be pulled back by someone. He had forgotten that Shawn was still there in the room with him. Randy had to work doubly-hard to refrain himself from punching Shawn square in the face. Shawn Michaels—the very guy who was to blame for the whole thing in the first place.

"Relax man, will ya?" How can you even say that?!?! You know sometimes, I wonder if you ever act your age!

"RELAX?!?! How will I be able to relax, when that ASSHOLE basically KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER!!!"

All that Shawn could do was to laugh. If you were in that very room, you would laugh too. When you see how over acting Randy was during that time, you would think that such act could win him an Oscar!

But Randy didn't find any humor in it. "You think this is funny?!?!" He seemed beyond annoyed. He looked pissed, and he seemed to get angrier as each second passed by. Shawn then realized that now was the time to get serious.

"Okay man… look. Let's think this over rationally. I know you don't quite like each other's guts, but…"

"YOU DAMN RIGHT WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!!! I HATE HIM AND HE KNOWS THAT! AND I KNOW HE HATES ME JUST AS MUCH!"

Michael Shawn Hickenbottom hated being interrupted mid-sentence, but he will let this one slide. He will try his very best to understand the plight of the twenty-nine year old, and he will try his very best to be a mediator.

"I beg to disagree because 'hate' is such a strong word… but the point is, you guys may not see eye-to-eye, but I seriously doubt he will do anything or will allow anything to harm Alannah. He's not that bad…" Shawn knew that wasn't what he exactly wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how or where to start.

"HE WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET TO ME! He will use my daughter, my family, my friends… to get to me, just like what he has ALWAYS done to everyone just to get the upperhand. He will do anything to anyone, he doesn't care who he'll hurt in the process… HE WILL GO THROUGH ANYTHING TO GET WHAT HE WANTS!"

For any man, to have someone talk that way about your best friend, you would have punched him square in the face. In Shawn's case, he would have kicked that person's teeth down his throat. But no... He kept cool all this time, and now's not the time to give up on Randy and explode. He wasn't planning to make Paul and Randy friends again (nobody did, and he believed that they will someday, in God's time). But what he just wanted was to make Randy see that at situations like this, just like most of the time in life, he had to think rationally. And at the very most, he wanted Randy to realize that Paul wasn't as bad as everyone is making him out to be since they found out about the love affair called "Paul and Stephanie".

"Look… I know everyone has issues with him, and everybody has his reason to hate him. But I promise you—he isn't crazy enough to do any harm on your daughter. If he has issues with you, I know that he would want to deal those with you personally. Plus, bad men don't necessarily produce bad babies. He knows that from experience with me. Sam's okay, so I think he believes that there's still hope for Alannah." That last part was an attempted joke Shawn wasn't sure how Randy would handle. He got the memo earlier that Randy was not in a joking mood. Nonetheless, as they say, jokes are half-meant. "Trust me Randy, he's changed a lot since he's had kids. He knows the pain a father feels when he sees his daughter in pain…"

Shawn wasn't exactly sure whether he was able to get through Randy's head. Sometimes, the youngster was just too damn stubborn. The next thing Shawn realized was that his fellow blue-eyed warrior took the seat beside him, slumped down and let out a sigh, which seemed like a sigh of defeat. "I'm a useless father… I failed as a wrestler, I failed a thousand drug tests, I failed as a son, I failed as a brother, I failed as a father… soon I'll be failing as a husband too…" Words coming out from the mouth of the same man who called Mike Adamle a failure on live television, a few months back. "I'm a fucking hypocrite!"

Randy's words surprised Shawn. The person sitting next to him was a far cry from the arrogant, brash, cocky persona the younger man portrayed on television, which society has seemed to stereotype him of as his real personality. There were times that the guys in the back avoided Randy, too, as much as they did Paul, because Randy thought highly of himself, thinking he's better than everybody else. Now is the humblest that Shawn has seen of Randy. Ever. "You know who failures are, Randy?" Shawn began while putting his arm around his fellow-tattooed "buddy". "Failures are those who don't even attempt to try. You're human Randy, just like everyone else. You make mistakes, but we all do. But that doesn't make you or anyone else a failure. As long as when you fall seven times, make sure you stand back up eight. Just try, Randy. As in anything in life, try and you'll get it right next time. Try, and you'll never be a failure…" Orton didn't have an older sibling. His father was the only manly figure he had in his life growing up. It felt good to know that someone smarter cared for him. Well, Vince McMahon did, but he was just too proud and stubborn to acknowledge and accept the help from their boss. Come to think of it, I've been ignoring his and Shane's, and even Paul's help all this time. Shane has been a childhood friend. We grew up together, being sons of a promoter and a wrestler, respectively, back in the day. But somewhere along the line, we lost our connection. Maybe it started when I let success get to me and basically shun everyone else out…

Even before Randy could respond and express his gratitude to the future hall-of-famer, the door opened and Paul emerged with a now peacefully sleeping Alannah in his arms. That was surely a sight that will shut the mouths of every Internet smark, and a sight any Triple H fan would pay to see. Shawn couldn't wipe the cheesy grin he had plastered on his face. It was a smile of pride—he was proud of his best friend and the change that he has experienced, ever since he met fatherhood. Randy took one last glance at Shawn, and thought that that smile seemed to be telling him the words "I told you so!" He didn't mind because after all, Shawn was right, and moreso, he couldn't care less about anything else now that Alannah was back safely and is now sleeping peacefully.

No words were exchanged as Paul approached the place where Randy sat and "returned" Alannah to where she "truly belonged". On the other hand, Randy was too shocked (and not to mention embarrassed) to even move or talk. He simply held his arms out, and took Alannah into his arms, with no words of thanks to the man he pre-judged wrongly. Paul didn't seem to acknowledge him either.

"Shawn, Vince needs to see the both of us…" was all Randy heard, and seven seconds later, things were back to how they originally were—just him and his precious eight-month old angel, whom he wouldn't trade anything for because she showed him that there was more to life than championship golds. Only this time, the place seemed to be more serene. There was still a lot of issues to be resolved with Paul, but at least for now, mutual respect has been established.

Meanwhile, on the way to Vince's office…

"Just out of curiosity, how'd you get to make wailing Alannah stop?" Maybe Paul did have a secret talent after all.

"Well, from experience, I figured the little angel might have just been missing her mommy… so I thought about sending her to see the girls. For some reason, baby girls tend to still miss their moms every once in a while…"

"Isn't Steph busy?" If she would have been busy at a normal taping day, one could only imagine how things are for her during an event like Wrestlemania.

"Yeah she is… So I tried the women's locker room." The divas love all of the superstars' kids, and usually they would volunteer to be baby-sitters during occasions like this. "God, the divas' locker room looks like a day care center with almost all the kids there….."

Turning left through one of the hallways, still on their way to Vince's makeshift office, Paul decided to share a thought that crossed his mind not too long ago. "Hey! Guess what…" Paul started excitedly. Shawn has this unexplainable power to bring out the kid in him.

"What?" Could Shawn be anymore non-excited and boring?

"Guess whom I saw playing together in the divas' locker room? Oh by the way, they looked too cute together!" When did Paul Levesque start gushing like a teenage girl? Was that a change by fatherhood too?!

"Uhm… Melina and Candice?" More sarcasm… It is public knowledge that both ladies hate each other. They're like the female version of Paul and Randy, or Paul and almost everyone in the men's locker room.

Ignoring Shawn's lack of emotion and abundance of sarcasm, Paul proceeded to tell Shawn the "story". "Cheyenne and Declan James McMahon! I swear… I saw something there!" Paul began to tease his best friend.

Sensing the direction to where their conversation was heading to, Shawn pleaded no contest. "Man, I know what you're trying to do… and I'm begging you to drop it." After five and a half years of marriage, Paul has seemed to acquire Steph's hobby of matchmaking.

"No man! Seriously, watcha think, huh? Declan and Cheyenne sitting on a tree…" Shawn wanted to smack his friend's head right there and then. Paul Levesque is so gay!

"HEY!!!" He had to cut the bigger man midway, before he proceeded to make Declan and Cheyenne do the "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" "Look! I know you love the boy just like your own. But could we pleeeease… spare the children? We're best friends and all… but please… SPARE THE CHILDREN." He just didn't feel comfortable with the idea of anyone being romantically involved with his munchkin. Not now, maybe not even ever!

"But look! I married into their family; they're all good. The boy's a good kid. The parents raised him well. The family's tight-knit. What's not to like?" Paul reasoned. He wouldn't give up on this matter easily. It was way too cute to give up on.

"SPARE THE CHILDREN!!!!!"

But Paul didn't seem to hear anything. "Plus, Dec and Chey are both my godchildren. That would be just perfect!" Persistent much?

"FOR THE LAST TIME… PAUL MICHAEL LEVESQUE, SPARE THE CHILDREN!!"

"Fine, fine… I'll stop. But not for long…" He'll make Operation: Make Declan and Cheyenne a Couple his mission. He'll make sure it gets to be MISSION ACCOMPLISHED someday…

Turning the last corner, which leads to their destination, Paul spotted good friend Dave Batista with his and Steph's first-born daughter Aurora on one arm, and the son of newly re-hired Kurt Angle, Kody on the other! Being friends with Dave for five years meant he knew exactly what the 6'6'', 320 pound Animal was doing—he was pairing Aurora and Kody up!

"DAAAAAAAAVE!!!!!!! SPARE THE CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
